


Light & Darkness

by Pekinaso



Series: Usurper [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Death, F/M, Fights, Final Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekinaso/pseuds/Pekinaso
Summary: Azazel has escaped once more, but he cannot run forever. Seeking to manipulate the Dreaming City's curse to his own benefit and gain power, the Guardians must stop him from ripping the Awoken world apart and put an end to him at last.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Usurper [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178339
Kudos: 2





	1. Trust

The Gunslinger and the Voidwalker approached the Drifter, who was leaning back against the railing. Flipping his coin, he regarded them with a smile. Even though he trusted him a little more, Leonidas’ skin crawled because of that smile.

“Alright kids, I’ve got good news and bad news,” the Lightbearer began.

“I thought you only said good news,” Leonidas replied curiously.

“It was, until I got more intel. Anyway, a friend of mine in the Tangled Shore found your little buddy. Says his men spotted him beelining for the Watchtower.”

“What could he possibly want in the Watchtower?” Nova asked.

“Not sure. My good friend doesn't know either.”

“I see," Leonidas said with a nod. "I appreciate the tip. Thank you.”

The Gunslinger briskly walked away, intent on following after Azazel. As Nova turned to try to stop him, the Drifter called out to her.

“Hey, Nova. Take this.”

The Warlock looked back at him and saw a Mote sitting delicately in his palm. He urged for her to take it, so she grabbed it gently and held it in her hand.

“Why?”

“You might need it soon. Just tryin’ to look out for ya. Trust.”

The Voidwalker soon reunited with the two Hunters in their normal hiding spot just a few yards away from Drifter’s space; she had already asked that Scorpius move the Mote to a safer location in her Vault. She knelt in front of the Hunters, but stared into Lightning’s eyes.

“Um, Nova?” Leonidas asked. She held up a finger towards him to silence him. She intended to question the Arcstrider.

“Lightning, were you actually created by Fenrir?”

The Arcstrider was taken aback.

“Yes?”

“There’s something I’ve noticed about you. When you first showed up, you were with Azazel. Or, did he show up with you?”

“That’s purely coincidence. And the fact that we’re connected.”

“Yes, the whole foil nonsense. I understand. Very well. Let’s just say I've noticed that you’ve always been present when Azazel is in danger. He heals and revives when you’re around.”

“Again, coincidence.”

“And your wound.”

Lightning struggled to hide the surprise in his face. He glanced down at the slightly glowing cut.

“What about it?”

“Why does it glow and spark like that? I've never seen such a thing before.”

“I told you, I’m pure Light.”

The Warlock sighed. She wasn’t getting any of the answers she wanted. Leonidas cleared his throat to break the silence.

“Well, we should deal with Azazel, don’t you think?”

“Being made of pure Light makes me fragile.”

Leonidas blinked.

“Fragile?” he asked.

“That’s why I am much stronger with my Light than without. It’s the drawback of having too much Light.”

The Warlock regarded him silently, searching his eyes in an effort to find more information, to find lies, to find answers.

“I see,” Nova finally said with a quiet whisper as she gave up on her search. She stood up quickly. “I’ll go to the Tangled Shore. That Watchtower leads to the Dreaming City, so I’ll see what Drifter’s ‘good friend’ has to say about it. You two head directly to the Dreaming City and make sure everything’s alright.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Leonidas said. “We’ll go now.”

Nova nodded once.

“Eyes up.”


	2. Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonidas and Lightning investigate the Dreaming City and discover it looks far worse than normal on just the second week of the curse loop. Petra Venj requests their assistance in defending the Blind Well.

As Nova plotted a course to the Tangled Shore in search of the Spider’s intel, the two Hunters made their way to the Dreaming City instead. They rode together in the Queen of Hearts, as Lightning did not possess a ship of his own. But, it was also because of Leonidas that he was able to enter into the Dreaming City in the first place.

When they touched down on the mist covered rocks, they could tell something was wrong; the sky, normally bright and beautiful, was now dark and tarnished. The Hunters approached Petra, who stood on a rock just a few feet away from them and stared up at the Blight-ridden sky. The Queen’s Wrath looked back over her shoulder at them and waved them over.

“Come, cousin! I’m afraid I need your help.”

“There shouldn’t be this many Blights, right?” Leonidas asked as he approached and took his place next to Petra.

“No. Something is wrong. This isn’t normally how the curse goes. There are far more Hive and Taken than there should be.”

“What should we do?”

“I would investigate the Blind Well first. We cannot lose that. The Oracle Engine is safe for now, so I wouldn’t worry about it yet.”

“This must be Azazel’s doing…” Lightning muttered quietly as he looked around, electricity sparking around him calmly but erratically. Petra eyed him curiously.

“A new friend of yours?”

“Yes, he’s here to help me help you clear this problem.”

“Who’s this ‘Azazel’ he mentioned?”

“Long story. He’s a Guardian working too closely with the Darkness. Hive-obsessed. Somehow he’s managed to enter the Dreaming City.” The Gunslinger motioned to the many Blights. “And he’s undoubtedly brought this with him.”

“Why has he come to the Dreaming City?” Petra seemed surprised, but there was a look of worry in her eye as well.

“We’re not sure yet. But it can’t be for nothing.”

“Could he be trying to manipulate the curse?”

“If he is, then he’s not doing so to help the Awoken.”

Petra looked down at the ground in thought, though her expression showed concern. After a moment, she looked back up at Leonidas.

“Cousin, whatever this Guardian is doing, please stop him before it’s too late.”

The Gunslinger nodded.

“We’ll head to the Blind Well. Keep me posted if an emergency comes up.”

“May I ask about your friend before you go?” Petra looked at Lightning over Leonidas’ shoulder. The Hunter looked back at him for a moment before turning back to Petra.

“He’s here for Azazel. He’s… he’s made of pure Light, so I guess he can defeat him by canceling him out.”

“I see. Then, if he is meant to ‘cancel out’ Azazel, you understand that he may not leave this place if he does fight the dark Guardian?”

Leonidas paused. It hadn’t occurred to him that Lightning could very well die here in the Dreaming City. He took another glance at Lightning, who seemed to be looking at the ground deep in thought.

“I understand.”

“Good.” The Queen’s Wrath turned and looked towards the Watchtower, sighing. “Guardian, I urge you to go to the Blind Well now and kill the disease that plagues it.”

“We’ll make it quick.” As the Gunslinger began to come down the rock, tapping Lightning’s shoulder quickly to get his attention and avoid being shocked, his comms came to life.

“I have some bad news,” Nova began. “According to the Spider—”

“Who’s the Spider?”

“The friend I told you I was visiting. Anyway, according to him, Azazel stole something from the Watchtower. However, I don’t know what exactly he stole.”

“He’s in the Dreaming City.”

“What? Have you seen him?”

“No, but we’ve seen what he’s done to this place.”

“I see. It can’t be good. I’ll join you shortly. For now, help Petra.”

“We’re heading to the Blind Well now.”

“Good. I’ll meet you there.”


	3. Purification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunters discover what Azazel has done to the Blind Well, and take it upon themselves to cleanse the construct in order to figure out Azazel's plan.

The two Hunters entered the Blind Well, and Leonidas quickly noticed that the main well seemed to have been recently charged. As he inspected the Well, he quickly caught sight of the numerous Blights that hung around the room; some stuck on the walls while others floated in place. One particularly large Blight hung from the ceiling in the back of the room and appeared to pulsate.

“He’s been here,” Lightning said matter-of-factly. “But, why did he come here?”

“This Well is important to my people,” Leonidas replied, his voice low and quiet, dangerous even. He was furious that Azazel would take advantage of his people’s curse like this. “Losing it is unacceptable. But I’m not sure why he would’ve come here besides wanting to poison it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Besides all the Blights here, the main well there has been activated and charged. What did he want from it?” As Leonidas approached the main well, he realized he didn’t have any charges of Light. He figured Nova would have them, but they couldn’t just sit around and wait for her. Lightning inspected the Well curiously, and then he started sparking violently with Arc energy. Leonidas looked at him with an uneasy expression. “Lightning? What are you doing?”

The Arcstrider placed his hand on one of the Well’s slots for charges of Light and emitted a powerful wave of Arc energy. Electricity coursed through the Well and it began to hum to life as it started to emit a green glow and produce its bubble of safety. Lightning stepped away from the Well as it coursed with power, and he created an Arc Staff in his hand. He looked over at Leonidas, who seemed surprised.

“What? I gave it the charge it needed.”

Suddenly, Taken began to spawn en masse; it was as if the seams of reality had been violently torn. Blights around the room pulsated sickeningly as Taken Thrall and Acolytes began to jump down into the Well’s bubble until it seemed like there was a sea of black swarming towards the Hunters. Several Blights began to burst to reveal more Taken that had been stirring within.

Leonidas began to fire his Ace of Spades with utmost concentration, trying to keep the creatures from overwhelming him. He combined the bullets with grenades and flaming knives, creating and maintaining explosions and waves of fire. Lightning tore through the black wave with ease, cutting through them with his staff and waves of limitless Arc Light.

“These Taken aren’t the same as the last time we did this!” Tigris exclaimed to Leonidas.

“I can tell. These ones are almost endless.”

“If I were you, I would just burn through them.”

With a small chuckle, Leonidas leaped into the air, his body aflame, and rained flaming knives on the enemy. With his Shards of Galanor, he was able to assist Lightning in clearing out the swarm of Taken quickly. To his surprise, Taken Knights and Ogres also spawned and crawled out of bigger Blights to wreak havoc upon the Guardians and the Well, but they were all cut down like the rest. Arc and Solar Light flared within the Well’s bubble, burning and electrocuting the creatures of Darkness into nothingness. The Light they produced kept feeding the Well enough so that even the ancillary wells were becoming just as charged. The energy began to burn through Blights, cleansing the corruption.

As electricity flew and flames burned, the addition of Void energy bursting through the swarm soon became apparent. With another burst of Void energy and the disintegration of more Taken, Nova burst through the dark sea, her whole body radiating with Void Light. She warped towards another group of Taken and charged her Void energy before releasing it in a concentrated burst from her body, disintegrating the said group of Taken. She Blinked up into the air as the Void energy surrounding her began to flow into her right arm instead, becoming more concentrated in her hand. The Skull on her head whispered to her as she launched a Void bomb into the corrupted beings, which splintered and wiped out several more flowing the initial detonation. The whispers sounded gleeful, and the Warlock’s inner Void Light soared.

“I see now what you meant when you said you’d seen what Azazel’s done here,” Nova called out to Leonidas as she threw another Void bomb. “This is different from the curse, and these Taken aren’t the same. They're more powerful. More dangerous.”

As all the wells began to glow with power, the main well’s bubble disappeared as well as the hazardous mist outside. More Blights began to burn away due to the sheer amount of Light, but the Taken continued to spawn and Blights continued to spill out their living contents in sickly goo. Three large Taken Ogres with shields joined the swarm, bursting forth from Blights like if they were eggs, and attempted to attack the Guardians with their eye blasts. Nova quickly spotted the glowing Taken Knights that seemed to flank the Ogres, and she didn’t hesitate to make quick work of them. As she picked up the orbs of Harmony to help refill her Light, the Ogres turned their attention to her.

“Leonidas, help Nova!” Lightning called out to the Gunslinger as he spun in a circle, firing bolts of Arc energy from the Arc Blades that had just replaced his staff seconds before. “I can clear the Taken!”

Leonidas immediately jumped over to Nova and grabbed an orb of Harmony for himself. He continued to throw flaming knives, becoming more precise with each throw. It wasn’t long before the Ogres’ shields were broken, and the Gunslinger and the Voidwalker made quick work of them all with their soaring Light. As soon as the last Ogre fell, the swarm of Taken stopped their charge. However, the Arcstrider did not. He cut through the rest of the creatures until none were left, unaware that his Arc Light was continuing to charge the Well. As soon as he cut down the last Thrall, the Well hummed with more power and glowed brightly. The remaining Blights burned away at a much faster rate.

“So that’s how you activated the Well,” Nova remarked. “Interesting.”

The massive Blight in the back of the room began to pulsate faster and started to emanate a glow from within. Through the glow, the Guardians glimpsed the form of an Ogre as it stretched its claws out to rip at its disgusting shell. With a single rake of its glowing claws, the giant Taken Ogre tore through the Blight and landed on the ground as Taken goo and a sickly glowing white and teal fluid dripped from the ripped egg-like enclosure. The beast roared furiously as a shield formed around it.

“Isn’t that the Plague of the Well?” Leonidas asked, feeling his stomach churn slightly.

“Well, yes, but it’s Taken…? It’s normally just a Hive Ogre… and it doesn’t spawn like that…”

The Ogre slammed its fists into the ground and began to barrage the Guardians with a volley of eye blasts and axion bolts; the spines on its back twitched as if they were spidery legs. Lightning leaped up to the two and began to spin his staff out in front of him. They hadn’t even noticed him change his weapon yet again.

“Do what you have to to bring his shield down. I’ll cover you.”

Nova motioned for Leonidas to follow her, and they ran over to one of the Ogre’s two main blind spots. Two Taken Wizards floated in the spot and began to launch Solar bolts at the two Guardians. Nova made quick work of them with her Malfeasance, and they each dropped some sort of spherical relic. Nova grabbed one and turned to Leonidas.

“Catch.” The Voidwalker tossed the orb to the Gunslinger, who caught it with ease. As he did, the orb seemed to spark with some kind of volatile energy.

“What do I do with this?”

“Throw it at the Ogre. It should be enough to break his shield.”

True to Nova’s word, the shield shattered the moment the orb made contact with it, and the Ogre within staggered slightly. The three Guardians took their chance and unleashed their Light upon the Taken beast. The Plague fell quickly, collapsing in on itself in an explosion of Solar, Arc, and Void energy. As it did, the remaining Blights in the room either shrank and disappeared or burst and burned away due to the Light.

Lightning turned back towards the Well, which began to die down following its full charge. In the slot where he had first touched the Well sat some sort of amethyst crystal, which he picked up with care. He inspected it closely for a long time.

“This.” He turned to Nova and Leonidas and showed them the crystal. “This is what he came for.”

“Damn it! Of course he would’ve come here for an Offering!” Nova snapped and she looked away towards the entrance to the Well. “The Oracle can’t be safe!”

As if on cue, Leonidas’ comms sparked to life.

“Cousin! There’s been an emergency!”

“What is it, Petra?”

“It’s the Guardian, Azazel! He’s led an army of Hive and Taken to the Oracle!”


	4. Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians make their way towards the Oracle Engine, which is now swarming with an army of Hive and Taken. Though the numbers are many, they have no choice but to fight through.

The three wasted no time in speeding off towards the Spine of Keres on their Sparrows. After passing the cave of blue crystal and crossing over the cliffs, what they found was truly an army. Hive and Taken alike stretched across the Spine, so much so that they almost immediately greeted the Guardians with a rain of Void and Arc bolts from their weapons. The Hunters and Warlock quickly proceeded to cut through the crowds, with Lightning forming the path thanks to his Arc Staff. Ogres, both Taken and not, as well as Shriekers and a multitude of Knights and Taken Knights rushed to stop them from advancing.

One Knight’s head burst and its helmet fell as the body crumbled into dust. The Guardians looked back to find Petra standing atop a high rock, sniper rifle in hand.

“I’ve brought a friend who seems eager to help,” she told the Guardians over comms. “I hope you don’t mind.”

She motioned for someone behind her, and there was a sound of crackling electricity. Suddenly, a Titan cloaked in Arc energy shot up into the air and began to rocket down towards the enemies. He crashed into the Hive and Taken-covered bridge with a massive burst of Arc energy. But the Striker kept going. Still coated in Arc Light, he began to smash his fists and knees into the creatures. As Nova watched the Titan dominate the enemy, she began to feel a suspicion that she had met this Titan before. Shaking the feeling off, the Warlock turned back towards Petra and waved at her in thanks, and then continued forward now that the way was open.

The Guardians ran past the Titan, whose Arc Light had finally exhausted and had begun to retreat while firing rounds from a hand cannon. He nodded respectfully at the three as they passed, and they nodded back with the same respect. He had created the opening they needed.

Once inside, as the swarm of enemies began to crowd around all doorways to prevent entrances and exits, the Guardians immediately spotted Azazel standing by the Awoken console; he looked drastically different, more corrupted. He held the Offering to the console, and it disappeared from his hands. The Oracle Engine froze in place and began to rearrange itself into a new position. The Nightstalker clicked his tongue and held up something to it. To Nova’s horror, she then realized what Azazel had stolen from the Watchtower.

“A shard of the Traveler!”

The shard glowed brightly and seemed to hum, and the Engine obliged. It rearranged itself further so that the closed portal presented itself to the dark Guardian. The doorway opened, revealing the portal’s light, as he lowered his arm and the bright glow of the shard died. He looked down at the Guardians with a cruel smirk, hidden by his helmet.

“Too late, as usual,” he remarked. His voice was more distorted than before. That was when Nova noticed his Hive-like horns that sprouted from his helmet, fading to sickly green crystalline tips.

“What have you done?” she asked in a low voice. The Hunter chuckled darkly.

“My plan is coming to fruition.” He waved the Traveler’s shard mockingly. “And there’s no way you can stop me.”

Leonidas began to leap up the jutting balconies, jumping high over the heads of the Hive and Taken that filled the area, as he started making his way to Azazel. The Hunter rolled his eyes and scowled before shouting some sort of command in Hive tongue. Immediately, the enemies turned their attention to the Gunslinger and they began to shoot at him. Being mid leap and in a vulnerable position, Leonidas was quickly barraged with Void and Arc bolts. He yelled in pain as he took the hits, and he quickly collapsed on a balcony. He carefully summoned Tigris so she could heal him without risking her own life. Lightning began to make short work of the enemies shooting at Leonidas in order to keep him safe, while Nova began to float up to the injured Hunter. She waved her hand down at her feet and created a rift of healing Light that aided Tigris in healing her Guardian’s injuries.

“Thank you,” Leonidas said weakly. Nova nodded quietly at him before throwing a Void bomb down at the multitude of enemies. Though she was able to kill some, it wasn’t enough.

“At this rate, we’ll never be able to make it through.” She looked up at Azazel as he jumped over to the portal and went through without any issue. The Gunslinger stood up slowly, now healed. He held Ace tightly in his hand.

“What do we do?”

“There isn’t much. We can try to climb, but their numbers are many.”

Taken swarmed the Awoken console, making it difficult if not impossible to follow Azazel as there was no way to safely get there by jumping. Nova began to shoot at them while Leonidas assisted Lightning in shooting the Taken and Hive down below. Several Thrall and Taken Thrall started making their way over to the balcony on which the Gunslinger and the Voidwalker stood, and they quickly realized they could stand there no more. As they jumped down to join the Arcstrider, who killed more creatures only for them to be quickly replaced and hinder his progress, they knew that they could not go on. They would either have to retreat somehow, or they would fall.

Unbeknownst to the three, a burst of flame burned away the Hive and Taken crowding a doorway, and someone new entered the battle. A few seconds later, a sword of fire pierced the ground in front of the Guardians, incinerating all the Hive and Taken that were in close proximity of the blade. A well of golden Light radiated from the blade, spreading along the ground towards the three Guardians. As the Light reached them, they felt the Light both heal and empower them. Lightning and Leonidas looked at the Light in awe, but Nova stared at the Guardian knelt on the ground, hand still gripping the sword’s hilt. Slowly, the Guardian—the Warlock—stood, revealing his white armor that glowed brightly in the Light of the well. He looked back over his shoulder at the three.

“Go, I can hold them off,” Sol said to them.

“You came back?” Nova questioned, though her bony helmet hid her smile. The Dawnblade nodded and turned his Duty Bound up towards the Taken guarding the console. He mowed enough of them down that the rest decided to jump down to the ground to challenge the Guardian.

“Go now, I’ll be alright.”

The Voidwalker nodded at him and began to float up the balconies to the console. Leonidas also acknowledged the Warlock with a nod before following after Nova. As Lightning followed, he stopped and turned to Sol. He put a hand on his shoulder, but Sol felt no shocks.

“Take care, friend.” The Arcstrider quickly turned and began to Blink after the others. As the three arrived at the portal and crossed through, Sol put down another Well of Radiance and began to cut through enemies with his auto rifle. Every death increased his Solar Light, as his robes siphoned energy from the Light-empowered kills.

As he planted more wells to incinerate more enemies, the Hive called upon the aid of Cursed Thrall. The unstable beasts charged at Sol, and though he was able to pick off one or two groups, he wasn’t fast enough to get them all. Several detonated in close proximity to him, injuring him badly even in his well. Though the well healed him, he knew he would need Prosechtikós’ help. He carefully held his hand out and summoned the Ghost in the palm of his hand, hiding him slightly behind his sword.

“I’ve got you,” the small machine told him as he began to heal the Warlock. An Adherent spotted the Ghost’s Light from behind the sword, and it slightly relocated to where it could actually see the machine. The Adherent saw its chance and aimed its Soulfire rifle down at the Ghost. As Prosechtikós finished healing his Guardian, he was hit by a bolt of Void energy. As the machine dropped to the ground and Sol stared in shock, the Adherent roared triumphantly. Prosechtikós’ eye flickered as the wound he had sustained smoked and sparked.

“Sol…” the Ghost struggled to speak. The mechanics of his voice were awry; he could barely make words. His Guardian scooped him up from the ground and held him close to his chest, shielding him with his hand. He felt rage boiling within him. As he holstered Duty Bound, he grasped the hilt of the flaming sword tightly and pulled it from the ground. The Well of Radiance disappeared as the sword burned brightly with Solar energy. Wings of fire sprouted from the Warlock’s back. As Sol took to the sky, he yelled in fury as he began to swing his sword, launching bolts of concentrated Solar energy at the enemies. He would burn them all with fire everlasting.


	5. Fall, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle begins...

Upon reaching the other side of the portal, it was quickly noted that the Queen’s Court had been severely corrupted. Its once purple hue was dark and unwelcoming. The mysterious sky behind the throne had been choked in Darkness. A gigantic Likeness of Oryx floated behind the throne, his great wings choking the life and light out of the Court. Azazel held a single dim Mote in one hand, and a cracked and blackened shard of the Traveler in the other. He was breathing heavily, having likely exhausted his power to summon the Likeness of Oryx in its most powerful state. Despite that, the Hunter chuckled lowly.

“It’s too late now. The Taken King has begun to corrupt this place. His influence will reach beyond, to the Ascendant Plane. I will become a God among Gods.”

“So this was your plan?” Nova asked as she stepped forward. “To become some powerful Hive god?”

The Nightstalker let the drained items fall out of his hands as his body began to radiate Void Light. Blades of Void energy formed in his hands, which he gripped tightly. As Nova gripped her Malfeasance and Leonidas drew The Last Word instead, Lightning stepped forward, sparking Arc Staff in hand.

“Allow me. You two deal with Oryx.”

“Lightning, he’ll kill you,” Leonidas told him in an attempt to dissuade him.

“No. He won’t.”

Azazel yelled in anger as he began to charge at the Arcstrider. The Arcstrider spun his staff and held it behind him as he charged at the Nightstalker. As the Hunters began to clash with each other, the Gunslinger and the Voidwalker ran towards the throne to face against the massive Likeness of Oryx. The being growled lowly but loudly as he stretched his claws down towards them. Nova noticed that his chest glowed brightly; it was open. It dawned on her that this Likeness of Oryx did not resemble the previous ones that they had dealt with—this was a replica of Oryx as if he were in his own throne world, when he suffered his true death. Immediately, Leonidas flung his flaming knives at the massive beast, but quickly realized to his horror that they had no effect.

“Nova, I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do this time,” he said quietly. Nova stared at Oryx, who started to bring his claws together and began to charge something between his hands. Doxology. Damn it. Leonidas looked at her. “Nova?”

“There’s… one thing,” she replied. She held out her hand and summoned Scorpius. “I need the Mote.”

“What do you plan on doing with it?” the Ghost asked.

“Just give it to me, I’ll explain it when I have it.”

As the Mote manifested in her free hand, Scorpius gave her an expectant look. The Warlock gently closed her fingers on the Ghost’s shell and held him to her helmet. He made a squeaking noise of surprise, but he did not shy away from his Guardian’s embrace. The two stayed that way for a long moment.

“I’m sorry, friend,” Nova said solemnly. Though confused, before Scorpius could say anything in return, Nova threw the unsuspecting Ghost with all her might back towards the portal.

“Nova! What are you doing?!” Leonidas cried out. The Warlock raised the Mote up and it started to glow brightly as she began to radiate with Void Light. No, not just Void. Arc and Solar as well. However, she cried out in pain and began to twitch and writhe as her Light seeped into the Mote, causing it to glow brighter and become charged with more energy. Leonidas quickly realized—much to his shock and horror—that she was funneling her energy into the Mote, feeding it with her Light. As the Mote drained Nova’s Light and glowed blindingly bright, Oryx stared at her curiously, even ceasing the charging of his attack. The Warlock grit her teeth as more of her Light was drained, but eventually the Mote went dark. As Nova dropped to her knees weakly, a giant Blight formed before Oryx before taking the shape of an identical giant Likeness of Oryx.

Leonidas knelt by Nova as the dim Mote slipped out of her hand and she began to collapse backwards. He caught her before she could fall and repositioned her so that she was partially laying on him instead. He looked up at the two Taken Kings, who roared at each other and began to attack one another. He felt Nova twitch slightly in his grasp, and he quickly turned his attention back to her. She gasped weakly, but otherwise did not move. She was without a doubt drained of her Light.

“Why, Nova...?”

“It was… the only way…”

The Likenesses continued to battle, clawing at each other and unleashing volleys of energy as they both retreated further and further away from the throne. The titans clashed viciously, releasing their fell Hive magics on each other. Finally, the shadows of the Taken King struck each other once more, sinking their claws into each other’s chests. The beasts roared and screeched loudly, but they did not yield. They tore through each other at once, causing them both to collapse in on themselves.

As soon as both Oryxes had fallen, the Queen’s Court was cleansed of its corruption and it returned to its true state. The purple colors returned and the Darkness that clouded the sky dispersed, revealing its true mystical colors. Though Azazel’s blades had been tirelessly clashing against Lightning’s staff, he suddenly faltered. The blades fell out of his hands and his Void energy disappeared. As he stumbled weakly, he watched Lightning swing his Arc Staff at him, cutting through his torso and severing his body. The Nightstalker widened his eyes but hadn’t even been able to make a sound, as Arc energy consumed his body and left no trace of him behind.

Leonidas carefully lifted Nova to her feet, though he swung her arm over his shoulder so he could support her carefully. As they began to turn towards the battling Hunters, they both witnessed Azazel fall to Lightning’s hands. The Arcstrider stared at where Azazel had stood for a moment before he noticed the two watching. He immediately rushed over to them as his staff disappeared in a spark of electricity, and he inspected Nova closely.

“Drained of Light, but you’ll be alright—”

Lightning’s words were cut short as he cried out in pain instead, releasing a wave of Arc energy from his body. The cut on his side glowed brightly, but both Guardians observed a very obvious burst of sparks shoot out from mechanical wiring. As the Hunter dropped to his knees, shivering in pain, Azazel reformed in both pure Light and Arc Light. He laughed wildly, maniacally.

“I told you, you can’t kill me! You never will, unless Fenrir dies!”

Lightning looked over at his darker half weakly and slowly rose to his feet, breathing shakily as he did.

“Then... so be it...” the Arcstrider said quietly, his body no longer sparking.

“Lightning…?” Nova questioned in a weak voice.

“No… I lied...” He turned to the two Guardians. “My name… is Fenrir.”

“As I thought… you really were his Ghost…”

“Lightning…” Leonidas began. The Arcstrider waved his hand to silence him. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

“I took the form of a Guardian because of Azazel’s dark rituals. One of his rituals resulted in this: the splitting of himself in a way that his Ghost—me—took on his visage as a Bladedancer. An Arcstrider. The Guardian he used to be.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; it was less shaky this time. More confident. When he opened his eyes again, they burned with an unwavering and fierce determination. “End it, Leonidas.”

“Ghost, don’t be so foolish,” Azazel spat as he began to step toward the Arcstrider, but there was fear in his voice.

“Leonidas.”

The Gunslinger gave Fenrir a solemn look and nodded slowly. He gently released Nova, who carefully dropped to the ground, and his body began to burn as he raised The Last Word. The Arcstrider nodded.

“Thank you, friend. Goodbye.”

“Fenrir! No!” Azazel reached a hand out towards the two Hunters as he leaped towards them both. But he stood no chance. Fenrir closed his eyes as the flaming bullet pierced his chest, shattering his form. Pure Light burst from where Fenrir had stood as pieces of his Ghost shell—now truly unveiled due to his death—clattered to the ground. Azazel collapsed to the ground where Fenrir had stood, too late and defeated. He gently scooped up a piece of Fenrir’s shell and held it longingly in his palm as he stood up. He slowly looked up from the piece of his dead Ghost at Leonidas, who was aiming his Golden Gun directly at him.

“Any last words?” the Gunslinger asked him. Azazel chuckled and sighed, smirking. He spread his arms, still clutching the piece of Fenrir tightly in his fist.

“Yours. Not mine.”

The first bullet burned a hole in his chest. The second burned the rest of him away in flames and ash. Azazel was dead.


	6. Fall, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Usurper's death came with many a price...

Leonidas carried Nova through the portal, and they both quickly noted that the Taken and Hive were gone. Scorpius lay on the platform that hovered between the portal and the console just a ways away, motionless. Holding Nova close to himself, the Hunter jumped over to the Ghost. As he knelt on the platform, the Warlock slowly reached a hand out towards her Ghost and wrapped her fingers around him weakly. She pulled him towards herself and rested him against her helmet in the same embrace as before. Slowly, the blue eye lit up and began to glow as the Ghost’s mechanics whirred back to life.

“Nova!” The Ghost sounded surprised, but angry.

“It’s over, Scorpius…”

“Why did you do that?”

“I needed you to go so that you wouldn’t be affected by what I did… I’m sorry… I knew you wouldn’t leave otherwise…”

Scorpius wriggled himself out of her hand and emitted his healing Light, restoring Nova, who breathed in deeply.

“At least you’re alright now. Don’t ever do that again.”

The Warlock chuckled.

“I won’t. Thank you.”

Leonidas carefully lowered her to the platform and let her go now that she had been healed, and began to look around. Where was Sol? He jumped down to the ground, and he found the Warlock immediately.

“Sol!”

Nova reacted immediately as she heard the devastated tone in Leonidas’ voice, jumping down right after. Her expression quickly became grim upon seeing Sol, who lay motionless on the ground. Smoldering pieces of Hive flesh and Taken goo surrounded him, as well as stained the entirety of the Oracle Engine’s space. His right arm appeared scorched. Nova dropped to her knees in shock as Scorpius scanned him.

As the Ghost scanned him, Sol began to slowly turn over onto his back, causing Scorpius to quickly dart backwards and make the Guardians jump slightly. He gasped weakly, but they noticed that he was still clutching his Ghost. Upon closer inspection, they noticed that the light in Prosechtikós’ eye had gone out. The Ghost was dead. Looking even closer, they found that Sol’s robes were torn and burned, and blood stained his snowy white armor.

The Warlock coughed weakly and Nova quickly pulled off his helmet. The inside was also stained with blood as it trickled down from the corner of his mouth. His sapphire skin was pale and grayed. He coughed again and looked at Nova, who removed her own helmet. He smiled slightly.

“Is he dead…?”

Leonidas nodded once. Scorpius went to scan the Guardian again, and upon finishing the scan he looked at Nova with a sorrowful look. The Voidwalker grabbed Sol and held him close to her, resting his head against her chest. He shuddered.

“It’s over…”

“Sol… please… not you too…”

“Lightning didn’t come back, huh…?”

“No. I’m sorry. It turns out he was Fenrir in Guardian form, and…” Leonidas trailed off as he looked down at the ground.

“I see…” Another cough, this time with some blood. Nova held him closer.

“Sol…”

“Hey, Nova…?”

“Yes…?”

“I’m glad I got to see you one last time…” The Awoken Warlock smiled at her softly as his body shuddered once more. Then the glow of his turquoise eyes went out, and he went slack.

“Sol…? Sol…!! SOL!!!”


	7. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events that had unfolded, peace returns among the Guardians... or so it would seem.

Leonidas looked out towards the Last City as he leaned forward on a railing. He let his mind wander regarding the past events. Sol had been given an honorable burial by the Vanguard. Nova had vanished. And he was pretty sure there was some fanatical Titan stalking him around the Tower.

Things had been bittersweet since Azazel’s death. While he slept easier at night knowing that the threat of Azazel no longer existed, he still worried about Nova. He had no idea where she had run off to. He had asked that Drifter help find her, but so far neither of them had any luck.

“Hey kid.”

Leonidas tilted his head in the direction of Drifter’s voice over comms.

“Got something?”

“Lots of reports of some Warlock, or Warlocks, wandering the solar system. They've been spotted at the EDZ, at Titan, at Io, Mars, hell, even the Tangled Shore and the Dreaming City. Never the same description though. One day they’ve got shiny white robes and the next they’re wearing torn and dark clothes and all sorts of crowns and skulls on their head. Sometimes it’s a Voidwalker. Sometimes not.”

“Could it be her?”

“To be honest, I don’t know. The latest sighting was of a Warlock walking into that Awoken Watchtower and getting in through a hole in the wall.”

“I see. Let me know when you get confirmation that it’s her.”

“Of course, brother. Trust.”

—

Nova opened her eyes. Using that teleporter always made her feel queasy. She found it easier to manage if she closed her eyes. She looked around the grand room. Rocks stood on one side. A tree stood tall on the other. Six glowing blue circles decorated the main floor, with three on one side and three on the other. As she slowly walked out into the main space, she recalled her earlier conversation with Scorpius.

_“Are you sure you want to do this?” he had asked._

_“You don’t have to stick around. It won’t be safe for you.”_

_“I refuse to leave you. And, I won’t let you catch me off guard and toss me again.”_

The Warlock heard a deep growl emanate from underneath her. Whispers seeped from the walls of the room. She heard a voice. It was Ikora’s, but the voice did not come from Ikora.

“Nova Persephone Atmos… have you come to kill me?” she asked. “You can’t do it alone.”

Nova narrowed her eyes and grimaced as she heard her full name, the name she had given herself but never shared in full.

“I wish to speak with you.”

Something hissed and recoiled.

“A wish…”

Something big began to crawl about, its footsteps causing the ground to rumble and shake slightly. A reptilian growl came from Nova’s right, and she slowly turned her head to see a massive dragon-like creature crawl out of the shadows. An Ahamkara. A Taken Ahamkara. Riven. The beast’s fingers gripped the edge of the platform on which she stood, her claws slightly scraping against the smooth rock. Though Nova was unable to see her eyes, she could feel the piercing gaze. She caught a glimpse of her serrated teeth.

“What would you like, O wish-maker mine?” The voice was Petra’s that time.

“Two wishes.”

Riven growled deeply, as if thinking. Or waiting. It was hard to read her. But Nova was prepared for any tricks the Ahamkara desired to bring upon her. She would try her best to cope with the consequences of her wishes. The Warlock stepped closer to the dragon and held up one finger. The creature shook its head and snorted, as if it had some kind of itch.

“I wish for an Ascendant Realm of my own. My own throne world.”

Nova swore she saw Riven sneer. With a display of teeth upon teeth as well as a low guttural growl, the Ahamkara spoke in Mara’s voice.

“An Ascendant Realm? What could a Guardian want with such a thing?”

“I wish for it.”

A pause. The beast raised her head and tilted it as if examining Nova.

“Then your wish shall be granted.”

The Warlock had suspicions of what Riven would do to her young but poor throne world. She would likely sneak in hidden entryways, just like she had done in the Dreaming City, so enemy forces could enter it and attack it. Plague it. Destroy it. No, no matter. It could be defended. It didn’t have to be beautiful. It just had to exist.

“Now, my second wish.”

“A second wish! Go on, wish. I will grant it.” Riven sounded gleeful, despite her usage of the voice of Asher Mir. She had pulled a trick. It was undeniable. Nonetheless, Nova held up a second finger. She paused for a moment. This wish would come with the greatest consequences. But she was prepared.

“I wish for the power to Take.”


	8. ~\eP1L0gU3/~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Epilogue of _Light & Darkness_ and the final entry of the _Usurper_ series, Nova and Leonidas have one final interaction before they part ways to go on their own adventures.

Leonidas collapsed to his knees as he was teleported to a great, dark room adorned with rocks and a tree and glowing blue plates on the ground. The trip had left his head spinning, so he decided to rest on the ground for a moment to let the ill feeling pass.

He had to give it to the Drifter for finally being able to tell him where Nova was. Though, it sounded like she finally wanted to be found. Drifter was also kind enough to supply him with the codes needed for the “Wall of Wishes” something or other that Nova had reportedly visited. He just hadn’t expected the wishes to be granted the way they were.

“Feeling alright?” Tigris asked.

“Yes. Just give me a moment.”

After a small while, when his head and his surroundings stopped spinning, the Hunter pushed himself up to his feet and began to look around. He spotted Nova right away, reclined against one of the marble walls. It seemed to be scratched, but whatever had left claw marks on the rock had to have been gigantic. As he approached her, he watched her pull a Mote seemingly out of thin air in her hand. He noticed that she had her left arm in a position that hid it and cradled it, as if it were wounded. A dark smoke emanated from it, and he wondered why she was armed with Malfeasance. She continued to play with the Mote, making it disappear and reappear over and over. He felt his stomach turn because of it.

“What is this place?”

“Welcome to the Keep of Voices. Where the Awoken’s greatest secret sleeps.”

“We shouldn’t be in here, then.”

“Actually, yes. We can be in here. Courtesy of Queen Mara Sov, since she was the one who wanted the Guardians to come in here.” Nova’s arm twitched, and Leonidas began to suspect that perhaps she wasn’t armed after all.

“What are you doing here? And why do you have Motes?” He sounded disgusted. Rightfully so. Nova manifested the Mote in her hand again and closed her fist around it.

“I figured out how to make them. They’re small in comparison to the ones we’re familiar with because I manage to make them out of individual creatures.”

“Such as?”

“The Hive and Taken especially. The Taken give me more material to work with though. Cabal, Fallen, and Vex don’t produce as much material, so I don’t mess with them. Actually, the Scorn make good supply too with their Dark Ether.”

“Why do you have them?”

Nova sighed. She looked at the Mote in her hand.

“Because I’m afraid, Leonidas.”

The Gunslinger looked confused.

“Afraid?”

“I worry that a threat like Azazel could arise again. Or something much worse. If the Drifter’s told you anything about the bleak future he’s seen, then let me tell you I’ve seen it too.”

“You’re trying to amass an army then. Like him.”

“Yes. An army I can control.” Nova raised her left arm and inspected it, and Leonidas’ expression shifted to horror. There was no Malfeasance on her. Her arm displayed features of the Taken: it emanated a Taken mist, and her fingers all faded to teal and glowing white tips.

“Nova, what have you done…?”

“I visited the Ahamkara that sleeps here beneath us,” she replied.

“An Ahamkara…? You had an Ahamkara grant you wishes?!”

“I possess the power to Take now. And, I have my own Ascendant Realm.”

“But… why?”

Nova’s arm twitched again, but this time, so did the rest of her.

“I’m not looking to become a Hive god like Azazel. But, at least now I have a way to efficiently protect Humanity. To protect the Last City, to protect the Awoken… to fight back against the ever-growing Darkness.”

“So you’re using the power of the Darkness yourself then?”

“As well as the Light. I intend to use both. I believe it’s the only way we can win the war.”

“Nova, this can’t be good for you.”

“It isn’t. I’ve become a beacon for the Hive gods. They want me gone. Savathûn, Xivu Arath, the Worm Gods even, they want me dead. I’m sure they’ll stop at nothing to get rid of me.”

Leonidas shuddered at the mention of the names. Foul creatures.

“And your Ascendant Realm?”

“To retreat to. To draw power from. To use the logic of the sword.”

“What do you mean? Don’t you have Scorpius?”

“I never said the sword logic was for me.”

Leonidas stared at her blankly as the Mote in her hand disappeared into thin air. Suddenly, he started to realize what she meant. There had been grave robberies during the time that she was missing. Very specific bodies had been stolen.

“Nova… are you trying to resurrect dead Guardians?”

The Warlock didn’t respond. Instead, she looked down at the ground. The Hunter knelt in front of her, and she looked up at him.

“Would you like to see the Realm?”

“Spare me the details. I just want to make sure you’re ok.”

“I will be. Just don’t expect you’ll be able to see me as often.”

With a nod, Leonidas stood. He manifested Tigris in his hand.

“Don’t be afraid to come back to the Tower every so often.”

Under her spiny helmet, Nova smiled.

“Take care.”

“You especially.”

And the Guardians parted ways. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!  
> This piece is the final part of my largest Destiny story, and is the most action-packed of them all. Without saying more, I encourage you all to please enjoy and feel free to correct spelling/grammar + drop constructive criticism!


End file.
